1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molded product and, more particularly, to an injection molded product manufactured by injection molding of synthetic resins such as a plastic.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a related injection molded product, and a predetermined pattern (letters are the examples of the pattern in the present invention) is formed on the injection molded product in FIG. 1a as printing ink on the injection molded product. However, in this case some disadvantage in that as lot of costs and time are required due to the addition of the process manufacturing cabinets used for various image display devices and etc, since a printing process has to be added after the injection molding.
Another injection molded product is illustrated in FIG. 1b, and an intaglio pattern “Canon” is formed as illustrated. The injection molded product on which an embossed pattern or an intaglio pattern are formed does not need a separate printing process as different from the injection molded product illustrated in FIG. 1a. However, the intaglio pattern or embossed pattern is not beautiful and is regarded as weary, since it has been used for a long time, and because of this, the demands for injection molded products on which new patterns are formed has been raised in the related industry.
Starting the above-mentioned demands, the subject about forming patterns with any other method on the same plane excepting printing was raised, and the method forming patterns as etched was examined. FIG. 2 illustrates an injection molded material which is injection molded by a mold that the surface is treated as etched.
FIG. 2a is a photograph taken as the real size, FIG. 2b is a photograph that a portion r1 of FIG. 2a is taken as magnified 600 times, and FIG. 2c is a result of measuring prominence as cutting off along the line c1 in FIG. 2a (progressing speed of a measuring instrument is 0.3 mm/s, and the measuring cut off is 0.8 mm). For further reference, the line marked a1 is the line corresponding to the average height of the prominence of represented part w1.
As a result of measuring the part w1 which is wide enough to secure the representing quality on the surface s1, the arithmetic average roughness of the prominence is about 9.154 μm, and the average thickness is about 200 μm.
However, the straight quality of the boundary is reduced due to the thickness of the prominence when the boundary of pattern is formed on the surface of the injection molded product due to the surface on which thick prominence as above is formed and the even surface (surface almost reflecting objects) that is in the limelight recently, therefore, the external appearance cannot be beautiful.